Jared
This is the 8th season of the Jared & Friends TV Series Episodes #Tricky Trayvon - Something is amiss in the Dream Team lair as Motherboard's old power cube has been snatched and all roads lead to a new threat: Trayvon Ward, the main squeeze of someone from Jared's past: Kyrsten Procyk, his old desk partner in his junior year math class. It's a fight to the fullest as the Imagination Posse work to fend them off in the Kyrsten-World, which all leads to a showdown #The Law of Empathy - Jared is having a rough day because everyone is vexed about Jared's behaviour, saying he's acting like a spoiled 3-year old (no offence to Baby Bop) and isn't thinking about how others are feeling. This claim comes to bite back at Jared after a spell gone wrong actually turns Jared into a 3-year old and he gets a taste of his own medicine of how people said how he's acting. When his attitude drives the others away, Jared learns his lesson about compassion and thinking about how others feel and he apologizes for his bad attitude. This act of revelation helps reverse the spell, turning Jared back into his 18-year old self, but a much more wiser version of himself #Gender Reveal Jam - Jared and his pals of the Posse have been called by Zain Spoelein and his girlfriend, Natalia Szass to their gender reveal party and play as the Dream Team Band. Jared graciously accepts with Barney, but there's one problem: he doesn't know what song to headline the place with. Barney then shows him that the songs in your heart are the best songs of all. #Pool Party 2: Kool Kat Crushed! - This episode is written as a way to delve into Jared's apparent romantic feelings for his friend that has been hinted throughout the series. Maddy Cabral is back in town and Jared is coming over to her house for a swim, but this time it's going to be the two of them from the looks of it. Jared, being the wayward thinker he is, thanks to the D3's teasing, he takes it as a date. Barney calms his nerves, saying that the little dinos are only playing around, knowing how much he misses his Kool Kat and how close they are. It's perfectly okay, even for grown-ups. The purple guy and his Kool Kat friend reminded him of the very special friendship they have, something Jared wouldn't change for anything and Cabral seals this with a kiss to Jared (once again making him blush) ''' #My Purple Friend, Barney - '''An episode that truly focuses on the friendship and bond between Jared and Barney and their Brian and Stewie-esque connection. Jared shares a flashback story of one of his first adventures with Barney when he was a little younger, when he was turning 12 years old, losing interest and faith in the power of imagination, wondering if he should keep using it as he grows. Count Jared's wondering and cry for help to make his old purple plush dinosaur sparkle and come to life and....enter Barney the Dinosaur to appear and help Jared realize what make-believe and pretend play can do, with the help of BJ, Baby Bop, and Riff, of course. Since then, Jared and Barney became the ambassadors of friendship and imagination to this day #Escape to the Ember - One night, Jared and his pals go power-jumping, having fun with their powers and seeing what they can do to top each other. Jared decides to use the relic Hades' Ember to up the stakes and he hides it in his old seashell necklace, but little does he know the ember's glow power mixed with the magic dust from the Starlix power causes his friends to lose it and want the power of the ember for themselves and a chase ensues for the ember from Jared. # Home Videos * Brand New Stories from the Secret Files! - Jared and his pals are back with all new Secret Files Stories, including brand new never before seen upcoming episodes from the spinoff series full of fun and lessons in determination, friendship, and more. Join along with Jared as he finds himself in a pickle with his friendship with Sarah, learning that even the best friendships have ups and downs and even his best friend, Sarah needs her space sometimes. Also, ''' *The Survivor Series - '''The Dream Team have all grown up so much all these years, but to do that, they had to cross many obstacles in life in order to learn and grow every day and they get to show some of their favorite moments and episodes that truly showcase them as...Survivors! And also tune in for the Super-World premiere of a super special music video of the gang covering Survivor by Destiny's Child! * Category:Jared & Friends